


Beast Mode?

by movieexpert1978



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movieexpert1978/pseuds/movieexpert1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron returns to Earth in solitude and playful Grimlock mistakes him for a beast. <br/>Naturally Grimlock wants to see that beast mode, but that is going to take a little work...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beast Mode?

He didn’t know why he came back to Earth, but he knew he just wanted to be here. Now that Optimus was gone it didn’t feel right to be back on Cybertron anymore. Why should he stay when the person he wanted most was never coming back? 

Megatron let out a sigh and started to wonder the forest. 

He paid attention to the sounds of nature this time around. He listened to the birds singing, the leaves blowthing through the wind, and the sounds of running water from a near by creek. He looked up at the bright blue sky and found not a trace of a cloud. He welcomed the bright sun as it warmed his worn out metal. He wasn’t paying attention as someone spotted him. He wasn’t expecting another Cybertronian on Earth…but he found him. 

“Raaaawwwrrrr!” The mech shouted as he tackled Megatron to the ground. “Gotchya!” He grinned above Megatron. He let out a disappointed sigh before Megatron turned around and swung at the attacker. The mech was flung to the side and he gritted his denta looking up at Megatron. He blinked in surprise to see a decepticon insignia on the mech’s chestplates.

“You’re a decepticon?” He asked curiously.

“Former con…now I’ve got friends with the autobots.” He grinned. “Now it’s time to start punching.” He grinned. The large mech was ready to charge at Megatron but he stopped looking over Megatron’s frame. “What’s your beast mode?” The mech asked.

“What?!”

“What’s your beast mode? Here I’ll show you mine!” The mech transformed and let out a roar as a green and black t-rex. “Name’s Grimlock.” The t-rex grinned.

“Oh no…a dinobot.” Megatron grumbled rubbing his face with his servo. He turned to walk away and the dinobot was on him quick sniffing him over. “Get off!” Megatron snapped only to see Grimlock’s snout right infront of his optics. Out of curiosity Grimlock gave Megatron’s face a big lick. “What the frag!” Megatron shouted as he wiped his face clean. With his back to the dinobot again Grimlock started touching his dirt-colored armour. Megatron froze in surprise at the touch as he hadn’t had contact in decades.

Then Grimlock licked his neck.

Before he could stop himself Megatron let out a deep moan. Then just as quickly covered his mouth in shock. He hoped the dinobot hadn’t heard him, but he highly doubted that.   
“Yeah you like that don’t you.” Grimlock grinned behind him. Megatron only growled at him.

“Do you know who I am?” He said through gritted denta.

“No, so what’s your beast mode?” Grimlock asked all too excitedly.

“I don’t have a beast mode!” Megatron shouted in protest. 

“That’s ok, you can show me later. I don’t mind that it’s smaller than mine.” Grimlock teased.

“I said-aahhhhh!” Megatron turned to faced Grimlock but instead got his chestplates licked at. “Will you stop that?!” He snapped.

“No.” Grimlock grinned before he pushed Megatron to the ground making him grunt. “I like licking you. You’re armor doesn’t taste like metal…it’s something different…something unique.” Grimlock said as he started licking at Megatron’s body. He knew Unicorn no doubt had something to do with that, but he certainly wasn’t going to say anything. Not to mention that Grimlock’s glossia was maddening…maddeningly wonderful. Megatron sighed deeply and it didn’t even register that Grimlock’s glossia was going lower…lower…loooooower…

“Gahhh!” Megatron yelped as the large glossia touched his panel. “Oh frag…I can’t believe this.” Megatron whispered to himself as he covered his optics with his servo in embarrassment. Not ten minutes on Earth and he was going to get fragged by a dinobot.

The thing was Megatron was ok with it.

Years of solitude does things to a mech and he learned very quickly not to turn away from the small moments. “Yeeeahhhhh!” Megatron yelped again as Grimlock literally nibbled at his thighs. He didn’t even realize that Grimlock had spread them wide as he looked down at the dinobot that was very ready to devour him in such a good way. Thick claws dug into the seams in his thighs making him let out a small sigh as he felt his panel get hotter.

“Well…yah gonna open or what?” Grimlock asked so bluntly it made him frown at him. Grimlock only bared his toothy grin again before giving Megatron a long, hard lick at his panel. “Rrrrrr…” Megatron growled as his spike emerged very hard and very large. “Ooooohhhh…nice.” Grimlock said in admiration as he looked at the spike. However, Grimlock wanted a different prize, but he figured he could get that one eventually with a little more work. Being careful of his claws Grimlock took the base of Megatron’s spike as he started to lick that too. 

“Aaaaah frag!” Megatron moaned pitifully as that beautiful glossia worked wonders on his spike. It had been so long…so fragging long. He dug his own claws into the dirt as his legs trembled in bliss. “Grimlock!” Megatron shouted when he took his spike into his mouth and gently sucked on it moving up and down his length. His hips kept bucking forward and Grimlock growled as he pinned Megatron’s thighs down, digging into the dirt. Megatron’s breath trembled as Grimlock moved away from his spike and started licking and rubbing at his valve cover. Megatron wasn’t much a valve mech. Too many bad experiences in the Arena made him want to spike mechs more than be spiked and even when he felt that urge it was only with one trusted mech. Now his long neglected valve was practically soaking through his cover and much to his shame he had no choice but to open it.   
“That’s right.” Grimlock grinned. Megatron howled in bliss when that glossia went inside him and he instantly overloaded. Grimlock lapped up the unique tasting lubricants Megatron dripped as the mech gasped for breath, trying to recover from the dinobots assult but he didn’t give. Grimlock pressed deeper into Megatron’s valve making Megatron pant frantically at the wonderful sensations. Oh he needed this…he so needed this. 

He froze when he heard the click of the T-rex’s panel and he tried to brace himself for what was to come. He nearly jumped when he saw the face of a T-rex above him, but he quickly calmed down as he knew Grimlock was positioning himself. Megatron took his chance to run his claws down the dinobot’s side. He found seams in his armour on the inside of Grimlock’s him and he teased the wires inside earning a deep growl. He felt the very large tip of Grimlock’s spike against his valve and he sighed again ready for bliss.   
“Slowly…it’s been a while for me.” Megatron said quietly. The dinbot only nuzzled at his neck as he did as he was asked. “AAAAARRRRGGGGGG!” Megatron shouted as that large spike just seemed to stretch him beyond compare. He grabbed at Grimlock’s arms for support as he tried to calm down.

No wonder Starscream loved his spike so much. 

Again, like Megatron asked Grimlock started to move slowly. Back and forth, back and forth. All Megatron could do was moan, gasp, and pant in pure pleasure. That spike hit his ceiling node with every thrust and Megatron felt like he was going to burst at the seams. He didn’t care that he felt like Starscream as he was being fragged by the dinobot. He didn’t care anymore. All he knew was that he wanted more.

“Harder…” He gasped.

“Huh?” 

“Harder!” Megatron begged. He could feel Grimlock’s grin through his closed optics as he did indeed move harder. “Aaaahhh…hmmmm…don’t you dare stop!” Megatron cried out. His body shock with every thrust as their bodies banged together. The stretch did burn Megatron’s valve and he wouldn’t be surprise if he was bleeding from their after this coupling, but Megatron wasn’t one to admit to pain so easily. Grimlock, of course, couldn’t be happier. The stranger’s valve was perfectly tight and practically squeezing his spike. Not to mention that more and more lub seemed to be coming out of there. 

“You. Feel. So. Good.” Grimlock said with each thrust. He growled deeply as he felt his own overload nearing, but he didn’t want it just yet. They would need to do some   
rearranging.

“What that-?” Megatron snapped in surprise when Grimlock pulled away suddenly only to flip Megatron over so that he was on all fours in front of the T-rex.

“You’re gonna get fragged beast mode style.” Grimlock said proudly before he thrusted his spike back into Megatron. 

“Oh Primus PLEASE!” Megatron shouted as Grimlock moved at a break neck pace without mercy. Grimlock was grunting into his shoulder as his large T-rex body covered his own. “Don’t stop please don’t stop!” He begged loudly as he panted. He felt himself start to go numb in places all over his frame…he was so close…so unbearably close. “GRIMLOOOOOCK!” Megatron shouted as he overloaded hard, very, very hard. Grimlock roared when he felt that valve squeeze his spike so hard it made him overload. He thrusted his whole spike inside Megatron as transfluids. They leaked out onto their thighs as they just stayed in place, frozen in pure bliss. Megatron broke first as he moaned quietly as he slumped over and just collapsed breathing hard. Grimlock remained ontop of him, but shifted slightly so that he wasn’t crushing Megatron, but his spike was still inside him. Megatron chuckled as the dinobot nuzzled his neck and gave him small licks of comfort.

When they had cooled off somewhat Grimlock pulled away from him making Megatron flinch. The T-rex stood up and his spike went back into his panel before he transformed back into his mech mode. Megatron groaned as he rolled onto his back and looked up at the bulky mech and grinned.

“So you got a beast mode or what?” Grimlock teased again. Megatron grumbled as he slowly stood up on shaky legs and closed his valve cover. He was surprised to see that his spike was back in panel which meant that both overloads were just from his valve.

“I told you I don’t have a beast mode.” Megatron mumbled, too tired to argue, let alone shout as his voice was raspier than normal now.

“How can you not with that big armor of yours?” Grimlock said amazed. Megatron rolled his optics as he transformed into his vehicle mode. Grimlock could only stare at the ship in front of him. “Fine be that way.” He grumbled. Megatron transformed back into his bi-pede and let out a deep sigh. “I’ve got to get going back to my team. Want to come with?” Grimlock asked with a big smile. Megatron quietly smirked at the mech’s enthusiasm; he was a simple minded dinobot and Megatron was envious of that at the moment.

“No thank you.” Megatron answered quietly.

“Awwwww, but we could use another team member.” Grimlock whined slumping over.

“I was never a team player.” Megatron said.

Team work….humph…

“Pleeeeeeease!” Grimlock begged tugging gently at his servo. 

“I am very sorry but I must decline.” Megatron said gently. 

“Oooookay.” Grimlock sighed. 

On pure impulse Megatron pulled Grimlock into a kiss. His glossia went inside the mech’s mouth and making Grimlock groan and clutch at him in delight as he returned the favor. Megatron slowly pulled awayand that big grin of his returned.   
“That doesn’t mean you might not see me again.” Megatron teased returning the grin.

“I’m in.” Grimlock said with delight. He started walking away from Megatron, but turned around when he thought of something. “Wait how will I find you?” He asked.

“Don’t worry…I’ll find you.” Megatron said and without another he transformed and flew off in the opposite direction. Grimlock watched the mech fly away before he realized he had to hurry home, but not before he realized he didn’t even know the mech’s name. 

Oh well…he’ll make sure to ask next time! 

 

AUTHOR'S NOTE:   
Yes this is Megatron from Predacon Rising off on his own. I know this might be ooc for him, but this idea just came into my head and I just couldn't stop typing. I wrote this just for fun and I hope you all enjoy it too. From all the stuff I've been seeing from everyone Grimlock is as cute as can be, so I tried to stick to that too.   
I don't own Transformers Prime or Transformers: Robots In Disguise as the shows are owned by Hasbro.


End file.
